This invention relates to a cleaning device and more particularly to a device which may be used to clean leaves and other debris from the gutters or eave troughs of houses and other buildings.
It is a common household problem that leaves, twigs and other debris collect in the roof gutters of homes and other buildings and if not periodically removed therefrom, accumulate to the point of interfering with the drainage function of the gutters. In order to remove this material, the homeowner must generally climb up to the gutter by use of a ladder placed along the side thereof, clean that portion of the gutter reachable from the ladder and then repeat the procedure as to different locations along the gutter until it is completely cleaned. Alternatively, the homeowner may climb on the roof of the home and proceed to clean the gutter with a hand tool or the like while positioned on the roof edge. This latter procedure is not only time-consuming and laborious, as is the previously indicated procedure, but further includes a greater possible risk of injury to the homeowner. Further, climbing and walking along the edge of the roof is injurious to the roof shingles and can readily cause roof problems requiring further work and repair by the homeowner or others.
Attempts have been made to avoid the necessity of removing gutter debris by enabling the homeowner to stand on the ground while manipulating a device that directs water into the gutter so as to wash away the debris. Devices which operate in this manner include those described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,623,234 issued Dec. 30, 1952, 2,910,711 issued Nov. 3, 1959, 3,023,971 issued Mar. 6, 1962 and 3,908,910 issued Sept. 30, 1975. Despite the existence of such devices, the need still exists for a simple and effectively operable device which can be easily manipulated by the homeowner in a safe and effective manner. The above citation of the prior art patents constitutes applicant's Prior Art Disclosure, and in such regard, a copy of each such patent is included with this application.